


Daughter from another mother - SQ AU

by alldatwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Deal With It, Emma is a bit of a Karen, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Character, MILFs, Regina is a mama bear, Swanqueen but make it netflix sapphic comedy show, but i had to change some stuff to keep it in character, but not in the way you may think, comphet, cora is a good mom on this one, if you have seen the show you may know what's gonna happen, madre solo hay dos - Freeform, mother from another daughter au, regina is latina, she's overwhelmed too, soapopera au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldatwrite/pseuds/alldatwrite
Summary: Emma, 28, is one of the best fashion designer in the world. She had a good looking husband, a huge penthouse, and a fortune to spend on her soon to be born baby. Regina Mills, on the other hand, has already a six year old boy, Henry, and a college degree to finish. But her water breaks, and she has the bad luck to meet Emma when both are in labour. Just when things seemed to get better, the doctor calls them: they took the wrong baby home.Now, this two women must come to terms with the fact that they raised the wrong child, and they will have to accept the fact that now, even if they hate each other, they are part of each others' lives.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Daughter from another mother - SQ AU

**Author's Note:**

> So... I binged watched Madre solo hay dos... and this idea popped up when everyone started talking about the resemblance between Mariana and Ana AND Emma and Regina... and I decided to write this AU. If you have watched the show, maybe some things look odd to you, but I want to keep the characters in character, so I won't copy the original show and paste it onto a Swanqueen story. Anyway, you will found out the dynamic of the story as it progresses. For now, enjoy our ladies being enemies until they can't be anymore.

9 a.m. New York City.

In Manhattan, everyone is in a rush. The buildings are big, the cars are fast, and everything is changing. One building, the Swan Tower, is brewing with all the people inside of it. All of them are scared because the boss is gone. The CEO and founder of the brand, Emma Swan, is gone. She’s in labour. She’s having her first child. She’s in a hurry. She’s gone.

And the whole building is worried, because… how could she be gone now?! There’s a new collection to be prepared and she is a perfectionist and-

She broke her water. Now, she’s taking a cab and her assistant, Ruby, wants to help her but she doesn’t know how, because she’s young and stupid and this is not what she signed for.

But that’s not important: a rich young woman, on her late 20’s, having a child a few days before due. Not important at all. The important thing about this story is how she had to go to this hospital, not important either, where she had to give birth next to a girl, almost the same age as her, who couldn’t keep quiet.

“I need an interpreter. Now!”, the blonde commanded, and Ruby had no idea what to do. Emma was supposed to be resting, not finishing some important business about getting this top model for her campaign. Leaving as they did, she couldn’t tell anyone that her oh so demanding boss had broken her water and that she couldn’t speak to the girl in question. Even if the girl was impossible to book. Even if this was the most important moment of her life. It was even harder to concentrate on what she needed to do to keep Mrs. Swan happy with the yelling girl next to her. Between the awful hospital they had to get to as an emergency, the screaming neighbour, and the stress of the situation, she couldn’t finish her task. “And tell that people to stop yelling!”, she added, breathing deeply just to try and control the contractions until the doctor arrived.

Next to them was Regina Mills, 24, who had been about to submit her exam, that masterpiece about the ‘language glitch’, when her water broke. Not new to this, Regina knew what to do: she called her father and asked him to pick up Henry from school, and she and her best friend, Mallory, went to the nearest hospital. It wasn’t hard. However, the baby didn’t want to come, and she could feel it. Painfully.

“I’m sorry but, could you please keep your voice down? We are in the middle of a business situation…”, Ruby tried to tell them, but the girl and her mother didn’t allow her to do so.

“Look, Miss, my daughter is giving birth, do you understand that?”, told her Cora, Regina’s mother. Her infuriating, obnoxious mother.

“So am I!”, Emma yelled, through the open curtain that was separating the two women. “Just keep quiet!”, she yelled again, dialing the model once more.

“Then stop yelling, _estúpida!_ ”, the brunette yelled back. Emma threw her the biggest “shut up” look ever, and Regina tried to reach for the curtain, but the contractions came at the same time, and neither of them had the strength to keep arguing. Having a baby was a blessing, right? Fuck it. It hurt, and your body was never the same after that, and it took time and there was so much money you had to spend on it and

FUCK!

THE BABY!

Hours later, Hope Swan-Jones was born. Blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She was just like her mother, and Emma could be happier. Some hours later, Eulalia Mills was born; again, her black hair and brown eyes made it obvious how much she looked like her mother. And of course, after being taken to the nursery, the two mothers were left alone in that room with only an ugly curtain to separate them.

“Can you believe that witch, _mami?_ As if her business was more important than my baby, how brave of her”, Regina said, laying on the hospital bed and trying to contact her father. He said he would go there with Henry, even if the kid wasn’t that excited about having a little sister. At six, what Henry wanted was to spend more time with her mom (she was always working and studying), to spend more time with his grandparents (they were always working too), and to watch the latest Marvel movie. That was all. A dumb sister wouldn’t give him what he wanted.

“My business _is_ more important than your baby, even my shoes are worth more than your life”, Emma said. The thing about curtains is that you can hear what the other is saying, even if you can’t see their face. Of course her business was important, she had built an empire from the grounds, she had created a wonderful life for herself. This baby was not in her plans, not with the launch of the lingerie section of the brand. Not with her marriage falling apart. Not with the passing of her best friend. Not with all the unfinished businesses she had to deal with. And of course, this dumb girl who dressed like a homeless man was nothing in comparison with her empire.

“Oh, how classy of you, Mrs. Fancy shoes”, the brunette said, higher than expected, just so the blonde could hear her. She didn’t know that woman at all, and she was usually nice to stranger, but that woman was just irritable. She just wanted some peace after delivering her little girl, the one she had to money to take care of.

“Get a grip, babygirl, this is how the world works”, Emma said. “Ruby, make yourself useful and bring me the wheelchair. I want to talk to the head nurse about changing room”.

“Call be ‘babygirl’ one more time and I swear I will slap your ugly, Karen face”, Regina said, trying to sit on the bed. She needed to stand up, to talk to the head nurse about Eulalia and her underweight, she needed to know if the girl was going to stay at the hospital. She couldn’t pay for it, but if it was necessary, she could make the effort, because her little girl’s wellbeing was her priority.

Again, this is not necessary to know, reader, but they met again because they both wanted to talk to the head nurse, and they insulted each other again. At that point, they were tired enough to be creative, so Emma kept repeating the word “Fuck” and Regina kept switching languages over and over. Her brain was glitching, which was an interesting point she had made that same morning during the exam, but she hadn’t been able to explain it because her damn water had broken.

And yes, reader, they didn’t meet again. Regina went back with her little girl to her Brooklyn apartment, and Emma went back to her UWS penthouse, with her baby and a lot of work to do. However, four months after that same day, after that chaotic 24th of September, they had to meet again.

For four months, their lives had been good. Emma, as busy as she was, had started to love the baby, her brown eyes and her black hair, which came from her husband, Killian (she still didn’t know where Hope had gotten the brown eyes, but they were big and lovely and she didn’t care at all); Regina, as unstable as her life was, had managed to get excellent grades and to made Henry understand that Lali was not a threat, even if she was prettier, and I quote, “because she looks like a barbie”. That was true; the girl, with her blonde hair and her green eyes was like a little baby barbie doll, and as painful as it was for Regina (because she had gotten those features from Robin), she still loved her.

But that day, the two mothers were summoned by the hospital’s Head Chief, Dr. Whale.

“I hope this is quick, because I have a meeting to attend”, Emma said, sitting down with Hope by her side. Killian sat in another chair, and the couple waited for the doctor to start speaking. Both were quite busy that day. Just when the doctor was about to talk, the door of his office opened.

There she was, the brat.

“Sorry I’m late!”, she exclaimed, entering the room, and sitting down. She took a moment to adjust herself and the baby when she realized. There she was, the Karen.

“Well, this is what I was waiting for”, the doctor said, clearing his throat. “I called both of you because there’s been a mistake. The day you both had your children, one of the nurses made a mistake and switched the tags on the babies’ wrists. Apparently, you took the wrong child home”, he said, laughing uncomfortably, just to ease the tension, but no one laughed. Not the mothers, not the husband, not the grandma. No one. “Anyway, the nurse in charge has already been fired. The problem is, Eulalia has some allergies, and Hope has some chronical health issues. To be honest, the wise thing to do is to send the babies with their biological mother…”, he kept talking, but neither of them was listening. Their children were not theirs. It made no sense, and they just wanted to die, and to kill. For months, both Emma and Regina had raised the wrong child. Now, staring at each other, they knew what that meant: their lives would be intertwined forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And... that was all! So, I will give you some data so you can compare it to the show if you want, and also so you can understand the fic better. Also, I know how the fandom can be sometimes, and I know that these characters may not adjust to the roles or stereotypes that are usually given to each character, but I'm gonna ask for some patience; this is just the epilogue, and their behaviour and such will be developed on the next chapter. Now, the data: 
> 
> Emma is married to Killian, she's 28 and he is 38  
> Regina is 24 but she had Henry when she was 18, and no, Henry is not Robin's. Robin is just the father of Lali  
> Cora and Henry had Regina when they were 18 too, so that's why they are 42  
> Mallory (Mal, we all know who we are talking about) is not just Reginas's best friend, and she's helping get her degree on Translation and Linguistics (yeah, not lawyer Regina on this story, that is overused already)  
> Oh, and someone is not as straight as they think...  
> As for the rest


End file.
